1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as television receivers and display apparatuses each include a housing configured to support a display panel, a speaker unit housed in the housing so as to face a sound release hole provided in the housing, and a speaker grille allowing sound to pass therethrough and covering the sound release hole. An example of such an electronic apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-233402.
From the viewpoint of improving the design of such an electronic apparatus, it is desired that the speaker grille to be attached to the housing be prepared with various designs beforehand so that a user can choose a preferred one.